


Life Sentence

by geekmystic



Series: Geekmystic's One Shots [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Courtroom, F/M, Reylo babies, Sentencing, brief mention of pregnancy, subverting some tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmystic/pseuds/geekmystic
Summary: Ben Solo is standing trial for his crimes.  Rey is commanded to sentence him.





	Life Sentence

“They  _ can’t _ do that, Leia.   _ I _ can’t do that.  How can they ask that of me???”

It was the first day of sentencing for the former Supreme Leader of the First Order, Kylo Ren.  Although, he is now addressed as simply Ben Organa-Solo. It was decided that only someone equal in power to him could fairly sentence him.

“Calm down.  Let’s talk about this.  We have at least another month before we decide anything for certain.”

Rey groaned.  She had already sat through a year’s worth of deposition.  Rey had never heard so many people talk for so long and in one place.  It was such a stark contrast from her life on Jakku. She sometimes wished she were back there.  In her AT-AT, she was alone. Nobody asked or cared about her opinion on, well, anything. With Leia’s help, she started a program for recovered slaves and harsh penalties for the trafficking of sentient beings.  Rey was quickly learning the ins and outs of politicking. The program was taking off among private donors but they needed the Senate’s backing to complete the project. She was also on the search for students. It was a secondary motive for starting the anti-trafficking program.  The Force seemed to fall on those who were otherwise powerless. But they needed their basic needs met before they could start exploring the Force.

Over the next few weeks, she listened to many so-called experts.  She was guided through the opinion of the High Court regarding Ben’s case.  Many met with her in private to discuss their ideas. The consensus seemed to be that the former Supreme Leader should have a public and brutal execution.

During the last week of depositions and counsel, Leia worked with Rey in the writing out Ben’s sentence.

“Have you decided, Rey?  I will support whatever you decide.  He’s my son and I will always love him and maybe we will meet in the Cosmic Force one day.  I know he helped us at the very last but the people are still so angry that the galaxy was plunged into another war.”

Rey pleaded with the Force late into the night that whole week.   _ Show me what to do!  What needs to happen? _

An almost audible whispered in her ear, “ _ Have you forgotten the vision?” _  It sounded like a chorus of voices.  She had heard of spectres appearing out of the Cosmic Force but this wasn’t one voice.  It was a legion. They were obviously referring to the vision she had when she first touched Ben Solo skin to skin.  It had overwhelmed her to the point that she went to him. It was so long ago and she was a completely different person now.  But sometimes she dreamt about it. Ben Solo. Neither Light not Dark. Just Ben. Who could sometimes lift rocks with his mind.

_ What?  There’s no way he comes out of this alive! _

_ Have you forgotten the vision? _

_ But that was just one possible future. _

_ Have you forgotten the vision? _

_ No!  Ok? I’ll never forget it.  Even after I am one with the Force. _

Rey meditated day and night for the rest of that week.  The answer didn’t become clear until the morning it was due.  She rushed to her datapad and pulled up the outline that Leia had prepared for her.  She just needed to fill in the personal details. With a little polishing, Rey was ready to give her sentence.

* * *

Rey was escorted to the High Court by a Republic guard.  Leia was already seated, she had been told. Rey would be the last one to enter, except for the justices of the High Court.  There were ten justices in total. There was a Bench of Three and a lower Bench of Seven. For a decision to be handed down, there had to be a majority consensus among the seven and a unanimous consensus among the three.  In Ben’s case, it was entirely unanimous. Guilty on all counts.

The doors opened and Rey entered the now familiar courtroom.  It was a palatial room with high, vaulted ceilings. A purple curtain hung behind the Bench of Three.  The Bench of Three and the Bench of Seven were white marble daises with plush white seating.

Rey spotted Leia sitting in the first row of the gallery.  She was wearing all black. For the first time since Rey had known her, Leia’s hair was down.  However, her face and hair were covered by a translucent black veil. Leia had come expecting her only living relative, her son, to be sentenced to death.  She was expecting a funeral.

Rey struggled to hold back her emotions, her tears.  She had to hold it together until it was over. The guard escorted her past the bar to the counsel table in front of the benches where Rey quietly sat down.

Soon a bailiff in dress blues addressed the courtroom, “ALL RISE for the Bench of Seven.”  And everyone in the packed courtroom stood at attention. The Bench of Seven, each in a deep crimson robes, walked in and took their seats at the lower bench.  “And the Bench of Three,” the bailiff announced. Now, three more justices walked in wearing bright red robes. They took their seats on the higher bench.

The Supreme Justice, who sat in the middle of the three, uttered “You all may be seated.”

The Supreme Justice peered at some data pads in front of her and continued, “Bailiff, please present our defendant.”

The bailiff pressed a button on his datapad and a holo came to life in the center of the courtroom.  A live image of Ben was projected in the courtroom. Rey had to steel herself.  _ Focus! _  He was collared and cuffed to suppress his power.  His hair was a greasy mess. His eyes were hollow and dark.  He wore tattered gray clothes and was barefoot.

Once the Supreme Justice was satisfied that the holo was working, she continued.  “We are here today to discuss the sentencing of Ben Organa-Solo, former Supreme Leader of the First Order.  He has been tried and found guilty of…” and she continued to read the verdict. “...in an unanimous ruling of the High Court of the Galactic Republic.  The court also ruled that sentencing could only be fairly judged and carried out by a jury of his peers.  However, only one is found to understand the enormous power he yields and that is Jedi Master Rey of Jakku.  Master Rey, please rise, and state your findings.”

Rey took a second to center herself.  She took a deep breath, stood, and read from her datapad.  “After careful thought, taking in consideration the extensive opinion handed down from the High Court, counsel from various experts in history and the Jedi religion, and the counsel of top officials of the Republic fleet, I have prepared my sentence for Ben Organa-Solo, former Supreme Leader of the First Order.”

“And what is your sentence, Master Rey?”  asked the Supreme Justice of the High Court.

Rey centered herself again.  All hell was about to break loose in this courtroom.  “I sentence him to life. With me.”

And sure enough, pandemonium erupted in the normally austere courtroom.

“He deserves the sarlacc pit for what he’s done!”  “He needs to be hung!” “Drawn and quartered!” “Has she lost her goddamned mind?!  He’s a genocidal maniac!” “I had family on Hosnian Prime/Hays Minor/etc…”

Rey stole a glance at Ben.  He remained still. But now he had a single tear rolling down his cheek.

The Supreme Justice of the high court ordered a squadron of Republic troops to escort everybody out of the courtroom.  More squadrons had to be called in to control the crowd gathered on the High Court mall. Leia’s guard escorted her to the Supreme Justice’s chambers.

The Supreme Justice regarded Rey for several minutes before talking again.  “I cannot overstate how irregular this is, Master Rey. Every First Order officer has been sentenced to execution.  The court has been merciful in choosing a quick and humane method for them. So I ask again, Master Rey, what is your sentence for Ben Organa-Solo, formerly of the First Order.”

“I reiterate for the court, Supreme Justice, that Ben Organa-Solo is to spend the rest of his days by my side.  If we are to be separated, he will be under house arrest at a place of my choosing.”

“One more time, Master Rey.  You have great ambitions in the restored Republic and you have the Senate’s ear.  Your welfare program for recovered slaves has passed the first vote in the Senate.  You also want to start a school for those like you, those sensitive to the Force. All that will go away in a puff of blaster fire, if you insist he follow you around.  One more time, Master Rey. What is your sentence for Ben Organa-Solo, formerly of the First Order? This is your last chance. No one can help you if you release him, not even General Organa.”

“And I once again hand down my sentence.  Ben Organa-Solo is guilty as charged. I am fully aware of that.  I am fully aware that the public outcry will be immense. But this is the will of the Cosmic Force and it is the only opinion that matters to me.  He is to spend the rest of his days learning to balance the light and the dark within him as I will learn to balance it within myself. If he is my only student, so be it.  And if the Senate vetoes my welfare program because of it, then they are just as corrupt as the First Order.”

The Supreme Justice closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  She got on her comm and said, “Bailiff, release the prisoner.”

“What?  Your honor?  You can’t be serious?  He’s a monster! She must have been tricked.”

“Bailiff, that is not for you to decide.  Any further and I will hold you in contempt.  Sentence has been rendered. He is to be released into Master Rey’s custody.”

Rey now had tears streaming down her face as the bailiff ushered Ben out of the view of the holo.  He was being kept in a deep basement cell. As such, it took about 10 minutes for the pair to reach the courtroom.  Eventually, the door next to the lower bench opened and in came the bailiff with Ben.

“Your honor?  Once these cuffs come off, only she will be able to stop him.”

“Bailiff, I could very easily hold you in contempt but I’m going to let this slide.  And Master Rey, the courts will be keeping an eye on you as I’m sure the Senate will be as well.  You will be responsible for any harm that he causes.”

“I understand, your honor.”

“Alright.  Bailiff?”

The bailiff sighed.  He reached into a compartment of his armor and took out a set of keys.  He inserted each key in sequence and then tapped a code onto the small pad at the back of the collar.  With that, the collar and cuffs released. The Bailiff quickly backed away with his blaster out, set to kill.  He was half expecting Ben to bring the entire High Court down on their heads. In another lifetime, Ben may well have done it.  But now all Ben did was to say, “Thank you, Bailiff.”

Ben turned to look at Rey.  He cupped both cheeks in his hands and simply breathed her name.  “ _ Rey….” _

“I know, sweetheart.”  Rey replied as she brushed the hair out of his eyes.  

“Is the baby ok?”  He asked urgently.

“You know she is.”  Rey laughed and smiled while wiping away a tear.

“I know.  I just wanted to hear you say it.”  With that, he kissed her and hugged her tight.  It was the first kiss that they had shared in the physical realm in over a year.  And they were now acutely aware that Ben had not brushed his teeth in a couple days.

“Come,” Rey said.  “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

The Supreme Justice stopped them.  “Wait! Was this a sentencing or a wedding?”

They both looked back together and simultaneously said, “Both.”

**Author's Note:**

> When I finished this, I realized that Rey did what no had ever done for Ben. She put him first. All her plans could go up in smoke but she chose Ben anyway. I may have gotten teary-eyed at my own fic...
> 
> This is actually inspired by something we say in church. Instead of asking forgiveness for sins, we say, "I ask God to judge me to life." And the idea is that as we bond with Jesus/God, all those things that make us do harmful things fall away.


End file.
